


A surprise confession

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie proposes to Dinah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago.

It was when he was down on one knee, his leg cramping, his arms growing tired from holding the ring in the air, shaking at hers crossed over her chest, that she told him she was pregnant.

Slowly he lowered the small velvet case. He was sure he heard wrong. But how could he? She’d shown all the signs. Morning sickness, dizzy spells, mood swings. And all the times he’d tried to convince her to go to the hospital and she’d told him she was fine.

"How far?“

She looked to the side, her eyes traveling slowly downward. Her arms loosened, lowering closer to her stomach. He followed with his eyes and saw a small bump. She was perfectly in shape, always pushing herself harder than anyone else on the team. He’d spent enough time staring at her to know how her body looked at every angle. How had he not noticed?

"About three months now. I’m just about to enter my second trimester.” She smiled lightly, her face soft, her eyes wet. She wouldn’t look at him. “I-” Her voice caught and she made a small choking sound. “I understand if this is all too much. I mean, I wanted to tell you before now, but I just couldn’t. And now I’ve ruined this perfectly good moment.” Her hand moved to her face, cupping her mouth. She closed her eyes. She was shaking, holding back tears. She moved her hand away a few inches to speak. “I didn’t want to scare you, but I just couldn’t let you go through with it if this is too much.”

"Dinah.“ He stood up, flinching at how his leg ripped at him, the ring forgotten on the floor, and grabbed her by the arms. "What are you saying?” He took her chin lightly and turned her face toward his. His smile was shaking. “Dinah, do you think I’d have bought this ring, which cost way more than it looks like it should by the way, if I thought I couldn’t handle the possibility of a family? Hell, Artemis already spends more time around here than her own home, so we’ve already got a built in babysitter.”

She smiled lightly, opening her eyes to look at him. The tears started falling freely and Ollie could feel her shaking more than he was. Of course she was. She’d probably been dealing with this for months now all by herself. “I’m going to get fat.”

He chuckled lightly. “Babe, you would turn me on if you looked like Santa Clause.”

She laughed a little louder. “I’ll eat more and I won’t be able to go on missions for a while.”

"I’ll just have to pick up the slack.“

"The baby will cry and we won’t be able to have as much sex.”

He opened his mouth, paused, closed it again, and narrowed his eyes in thought. “Okay, that one may be a bit of a problem.”

She laughed loudly, her voice echoing off the dinning room walls. She rested her head on his chest, still giggling. “Ollie, I love you.”

He held her, feeling her in his arms, against his chest, his mind wrapped around the fact that there was a small child growing inside her, a small child that was half him, half her. Them. His heart was pounding wildly, and he knew she knew. A child…

He took her by the arms again and moved her back. Letting his fingers slide off he moved back down to one knee, his hand sliding across the floor until he found the small box, and lifted it up to her, adjusting the ring inside so it stood up perfectly at her. “With all that said and done; Dinah, will you marry me?”

She smiled, her eyes shining mischievously at him. She leaned down, her back curving into an S, and rested her forehead on his. He could see her eyes up close and recognized that look, the same one she had when they first saw each other. That come hither look.

"Do you even need to ask?“

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into a kiss. It was short, but better than any they’d had in a long while. He tossed her in the air and caught her with his arm behind her knee and his other wrapped around her chest. "Let’s go.”

She slid her hands behind his neck and laced her fingers together. She looked at him with her head tilted down and her eyes gazing up at him from below her painted lashes. “You know you can’t do this when I’m in my third trimester. I’ll be too big.”

He smirked down at her, leaning his face in very close to hers. “Try me.”


End file.
